Medieval Love
by thedamoracle
Summary: Percy is Prince of Atlantis and Annabeth is Princess of Athens. They used to be best friends but royal duties drove them apart. Now Annabeth is looking for a suitor and her family decides to visit their old friends in Atlantis, where Percy happens to be looking for a girl to court. What will happen when they see each other again?


"Lord Poseidon, the guests have arrived and are waiting in the castle foyer." One of the male servants said in his low drawn out voice.

"Drew, you would you please go get Percy from the stables?" Sally asked her handmaiden as Poseidon lead her out the thrown room to greet their guests. Drew nodded at her and left the room. Poseidon walked into the foyer with his wife around his arm and smiled when he saw his old friend.

"Fredrick! It's been a long time." Poseidon smiled, "And it's nice to see you as well Lady Athena." He took her hand and kissed her knuckles. Lady Athena rolled her eyes and jerked her hand away. They weren't really on the best of terms.

" Nice to see you both as well, especially you Sally." Athena responded as her husband nodded his head.

Then they all directed their attention to the blond girl curled up in a chair near the corner.

"Annabeth dear, please put the book down and come say hello," Athena asked of her child.

"Annabeth, you look so lovely. You've grown into such a beautiful young lady! I remember when you were a cute little toddler and could barely walk!" Sally exclaimed as the girl walked over to join the group. Annabeth blushed and the mention of her younger self. A noise came from the door and they all look over when it opens revealing a tall, tan and semi-muscular boy. He smiles at them and walks over.

"I'm very sorry that I'm late. I was just out with the horses and had to wash up." He apologized.

Fredrick smiled and looked over at his daughter, "It's quite alright, Percy. Annabeth would probably do the same. You both should ride together sometime. She brought her own horse, too."

"Do you need to put your horses in the stables? Percy wouldn't mind to show you where it is. I will have Drew and Leo show you to your chambers so you can wash up for dinner." Poseidon turned to his servants and gave them their orders. Both of them grabbed the suitcases and everyone followed them out, leaving Annabeth snd Percy in the foyer.

"Well, I guess I can you show you where to put your horses now. If you want." Percy told her. She didn't say anything but she nodded, so Percy walked out the door to where their carriage was. Annabeth took her horse and lead her along with them to the stables. They walked in silence until they stopped and Percy showed her to an empty stall.

"She can stay here if you would like. You can take her out anytime you would like and go ride. There is a trail over in the corner of the woods. I usually ride it alone, but I don't mind sharing." He gave her a lopsided grin which caused her to grin and whisper a "thank you" back. He stood and watched her as she got her horse settled in. Annabeth pulled an apple out from her bag and began to feed it to the mare.

"What kind of horse is she?" He asked.

"She's just a palfery." She answers while brushing the grey speckled horse. She looks up at him and notices that he is staring at her.

"Well, she's beautiful. What's her name?" Percy asks another question while his eyes never leave Annabeth's small frame.

"Mirabelle. My brother named her when she was born in our stable back home. He told our father about her and they decided to give her to me on my tenth birthday." Annabeth smiled at the memory. Percy stepped closer and petted her.

"I have a destrier horse named Blackjack. His stall is over there if you or her ever need company. He may be built for war but he is gentle none-the-less."

"Thank you, Prince Percy, for everything. I think I should head up to my room before dinner. I need to wash up after our long journey." Annabeth put her things away and kissed Mirabelle's head one last time before turning to leave. She gave a small wave before disappearing out of his sight. He stared at the spot she had been just moments ago wondering how his old childhood friend had grown up into a beautiful women. He gave one last glance at his horse and followed Annabeth into the castle to wash up for, what he knows will be, an interesting dinner. He and Annabeth definitely have a lot of catching up to do. Actually, twelve years worth to be exact. They were best friends until they both turned five. Their parents started to give them more duties at that point and neither had time to make the days journey to see the other. They were seventeen now and maybe it's time to mend their friendship. His father and mother had been pestering him lately about courting. Maybe Annabeth visiting won't be as awkward as he feared.

* * *

><p><strong>I have been really intrigued by this type of AU and I wanted to try it out myself. I have read all the ones I could find and instantly fell in love. I hope you all like my version of the Medieval AU as well! Please let me know what you think! I'm still getting used to writing with their old timey language so if it sounds awkward, let me know! Thanks! Feedback is greatly appreciated and if you want more of the story, let me know! I'm really bad at commitment unless I know people definitely want to read it. I almost never finish a story unless people are enjoying it, so if you do, please review &amp; follow &amp; fav!<strong>

**Anyway… Thanks, BYE!**


End file.
